Sh t Peeta Says To Gale
by LowestDegrees
Summary: Homophobes Beware! BoyxBoy. Title is self-explainatory. Rated T for 'vulgar language', but let's just face it we all love to say those words.


**Yeah I've been sick in bed all day and watching 'Shit _ Says' videos and just made... let's just keep it nice and say bullshit. Yeah some of the ones in here might have come from those videos so if you find any of these quotes in the videos i don't own the quote then. Like i said head cold/lack of originality anyway ENJOY!**

**OH! I almost forgot an update for those of you who read ABC Kisses: I got some of the letters' ideas down (not written though LAZY ASS ME!) I do still need K (next to be updated if i get a damn idea), O, P, Q, S, T, U, W, and Y so IDK what you'll do with that information but do as you please my goal is to have it back up and running by Jan 1st.**

**NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

Sh!t Peeta Says To Gale

"Gale… Gale!"

"Gale sometimes I call nipples Tit-Zits."

"$20 says Katniss' vagina is like the elevator from The Shining right now."

"Gale if we were Romeo and Juliet would I be Juliet since I bottom more?"

"Gale don't ever let us get matching tattoos it's stupid, I mean what if we break up?"

"You need a haircut."

"Is that your mom calling you?"

"Gale let's get matching tattoos of an arrow shooting through a loaf of bread. OH let's make the bread sourdough."

"Tell your mom I said hi! Tell your mom I said hi! Tell your mom I said hi!"

"I want ice cream…chocolate!"

"How do you use a tampon? I'M NOT GONNA TRY I'M JUST CURIOUS!"

"Gale you're stuck with me. You're stuck like a booger on the wall."

"$20 says Finnick has a tramp stamp."

"Why can't I hold your phone?"

"Gale am I racist in my sleep?"

"IF I WERE A WOMAN I WOULD BE PMS-ING RIGHT NOW!"

"I want a tramp stamp of lady and the tramp showing off their stamp collection."

"Sometimes I watch the greatest made up proposal just to feel something."

"Sorry I can't Gale I had a dentist appointment." *chomps teeth*

"Gale I'm tired!"

"Gale I'm hungry!"

"Gale I'm cold!"

"Gale I'm horny!"

"Gale I miss you!"

"Gale I'm Batman!"

"Do you know who likes to get fisted?... Sock puppets."

"Gale… Gale… Gale… Gale… Hawthorne… Hawthorne… Hawthorne… Hawthorne… GH… GH… GH… GH… Big Dick… Big Dick… Big Dick!"

"Gale someone told me over Facebook that they pleasured themselves looking at a picture of me. Should I make it my profile picture?"

"Pop quiz what's my favorite color?!"

"Gale your ex-boyfriend is ugly what were you thinking?"

"SHIT!.. It's not Friday."

"WHY THE FUCK DON'T I HAVE ENOUGH RED PAINT!?"

*crying* "Gale your ex-boyfriend is so hot why would you date a piece of crap like me?"

"I love you!"

"Have you seen my impression of Haymitch?"

"Gale you cheated on me in my dream with your ex-boyfriend… the ugly one."

"Gale I can't see with the lights off… come turn it on for me!"

"You remember that night we go _so _drunk we fucked each other's brains out? No, me neither."

"Gale the damn shower is leaking again! Come fix it! I'm naked!"

"Can you believe Finnick got that jellyfish tattoo? Not to sound hypocritical but it's _SOOO_ queer."

"Gale stop sayin' stupid shit."

"Okay I stole that off of Wikipedia… BUT IT'S TRUE!"

"Okay I stole that off of Animal Planet… BUT IT'S TRUE!"

"Okay I stole that from Dr. Who… BUT THAT FOOL HAS A TIME AND SPACE MACHINE IT MUST BE TRUE!"

"Gale do female dogs get periods?"

"Gale do I sound gay to you? Because I love you my Romeo!"

"Gale stop giving me the silent treatment!"

*whines* "Gale please stop giving me the silent treatment."

"Fuck this I'm done. Stay quiet, I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS!"

"I HATE YOU, YOU SILENT BASTARD"

*crying* "I fucking love you!"

"Gale I don't act ghetto. Now get me a juice box BIOTCH!"

* * *

**So yeah... VIRTUAL COOKIE TO WHOEVER CAN TELL ME WHERE I GOT THAT LAST SETENCE FROM! Here's a hint: It's a family movie that stars Josh Hutcherson that was on netflix so i just watched it to waste my time.**

**Tell me what you think. You don't want a sick person sad now do you :'( Actually i don't really care i'm on too much nyquil to care. BYEEE**


End file.
